frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Verya97/Rozdział 23 - Burzowidzący
Witajcie! :) Przepraszam, że pomimo wakacji tak długo kazałam Wam czekać na nowy rozdział, ale w ostatnim miesiącu wiele się działo. Oczekiwanie na wyniki z matury, rejestracja na studia, mała utrata motywacji do pisania i ucieczka weny... Przetrwałam jednak ten czas kryzysu, który, mam nadzieję, wybaczycie mi :) Mam również nadzieję, że nowy rozdział Wam się spodoba :) Rozdział 23 - Burzowidzący Arendelle, obecnie Marszałek Arenhus starannie wysuszył końcówkę pióra, ostrożnie nałożył nań skórzaną sakiewkę i odłożył je na miejsce, które z dumą zajmowało od niepamiętnych czasów - gdzieś pomiędzy kałamarzem, a Biblią, sędziwą jak sam Bóg. Na dziś zakończył już pracę. Gdy upewnił się, że wszystko na biurku leży równo i na właściwym miejscu, wstał powoli, by rozprostować stare kości, w których trzaskały mrozy osiemdziesięciu zim. Podszedł do okna i oparł się o parapet, by morskie, orzeźwiające powietrze przegnało ciężar starości, okrywający jego płuca niczym mech, który cicho otula chylący się dąb. Słońce jeszcze wisiało wysoko, lecz chłodne, zaborcze palce wrześniowego wiatru kradły ciepło jego promieni i unosiły je gdzieś ku morzu, z rozkazu nadciągającej jesieni. Jego myśli natychmiast pobiegły wraz z nim na południe, do Elsy i Anny. Pewnie w Iberii cieszyły się jeszcze pełnią lata. Uśmiechnął się, czując, że na pewno dotarły tam bezpiecznie, i że nic im nie grozi. Wierzył, że poradzą sobie ze wszystkim i wrócą do domu, nim nadejdą srogie mrozy. W końcu miały siebie. Ta myśl obudziła w nim pewien dziwny rodzaj nostalgii o dwóch twarzach, która zawsze śmiała się przez łzy, i której nigdy nie mógł powstrzymać. Arenhus odwrócił się od okna i usiadł powoli w starym fotelu, stojącym na środku gabinetu, naprzeciwko wygaszonego letnią porą kominka. Stojący przy drzwiach zegar wybił właśnie godzinę osiemnastą. Jego głęboki, donośny dźwięk zniknął jednak niemal natychmiast, jakby zawstydzony karcącymi spojrzeniami setek przedmiotów, które zapomniały już o istnieniu czasu. Srebrne figury szachowe, które od lat drzemały nieporuszone, w każdej chwili gotowe wznieść wojenny okrzyk. Kolekcja pieczęci z herbami dawno zapomnianych rodów. Rzeźbiona w dębowym drewnie mapa świata. Całe mnóstwo ksiąg, zwojów, map i notatek. Przez całe życie marszałka, nic w tym gabinecie się nie zmieniło, począwszy od dnia, w którym jako mały chłopiec przybiegł tu ukryć się przed światem, gdy dowiedział się o śmierci matki, przez tysiące godzin, które spędził w samotności na studiowaniu książek, aż do dzisiaj, gdy sam zaliczał się już do jeszcze sprawnych antyków. Właściwie od zawsze był sam. Jego rodzice umarli młodo, gdy miał pięć lat. Jako syn marszałka wychowywał się na zamku, będąc ulubieńcem króla Håvarda, dziadka Agdara. Od zgiełku dworu, wolał jednak kojące żal straty towarzystwo starych ksiąg, chcąc w przyszłości pójść w ślady swojego ojca. Spędzając czas w pachnącej starością ciszy, wśród książek, zapomniał jednak, że kiedykolwiek był chłopcem. Tak przesiąknął duchem gabinetu ojca, że nie potrafił dopasować się do życia, którym powinien był żyć każdy chłopiec w jego wieku, a które uciekło nim się obejrzał. Przez wiele lat cierpiał w samotności, nigdy nie nauczywszy się właściwie postępować z ludźmi, którzy niestety byli diametralnie różni od książek. Dopiero gdy przekroczył czterdzieści lat, a królowi Thorbjørnowi urodził się pierwszy syn, Agdar, życie marszałka się zmieniło. Towarzyszył następcy tronu na każdym kroku, przeżywając swoją zagubioną młodość jego oczami. Pomimo ogromnej różnicy wieku, zaprzyjaźnili się ze sobą, dzięki czemu Arenhus w końcu poczuł się potrzebny i rozumiany. Jego żonę, Idun, pokochał jak siostrę, której nigdy nie miał, a Elsa i Anna stały się dla niego prawdziwymi oczkami w głowie. Gdy jednak nagle odeszli, zupełnie jak jego rodzice, przeżył to tak boleśnie, iż na kilka miesięcy zostawił księżniczki i wyjechał na północ, skąd pochodziła jego matka. Dopiero tam zrozumiał, że tak naprawdę już zawsze będzie sam - zgubił gdzieś na zawsze swój czas, nie znajdując właściwych więzi. Umiał jedynie dopasować się sercem do tych, którzy okazywali mu wielką przyjaźń, a oni wszyscy odchodzili: król Håvard, który zadbał o jego wychowanie, później król Thorbjørn, Agdar i Idun. On sam trwał, zawsze nieco z boku, by wypełnić siebie, oddając innym wszystko, co w sobie miał najlepsze, by później opłakiwać stratę. Nigdy jednak w takich momentach nie żałował tego, że ofiarowywał siebie tak mocno - to w końcu napędzało w nim, człowieku przestarzałym i niezmiennym, uformowane z ksiąg, spragnione człowieka serce. "Chyba na starość robię się zbyt sentymentalny", pomyślał, z lekkim uśmiechem ścierając pojedynczą łzę, która właśnie trafiła w ślepy zaułek labiryntu zmarszczek. Po chwili jego zmęczona głowa opadła na pierś, a cichy oddech, wraz ze wskazówkami zegara, zaczął odmierzać, nikomu niepotrzebny w tej komnacie, czas. * - Panie marszałku, proszę się zbudzić! Panie marszałku? Arenhus gwałtownie otworzył zmęczone powieki, orientując się, że słońce już dawno zniknęło za horyzontem, a niebo pokryły ołowiane, burzowe chmury, przez co w ciemności nie rozpoznał twarzy budzącego go mężczyzny. - Coś się stało? Która godzina? - zapytał, niezadowolony z tego, że zasnął tak wcześnie. - Za dziesięć minut wybije dwudziesta druga, proszę pana. Ktoś jednak o tej porze przybył do zamku i pragnie się z panem zobaczyć. - Kto taki? - zapytał zaskoczony marszałek, wstając, ku ogólnemu niezadowoleniu wszystkich zaspanych stawów. - Nie wiemy, nie przedstawił się. - I wpuściliście go do środka? Teraz rozpoznał twarz swojego rozmówcy. Był to jeden ze strażników, Tomas, który służył w pałacu już ponad siedem lat. Arenhus nie podejrzewał go o popełnienie takiego błędu, jakim bez wątpienia było wpuszczenie do domu królowej obcego człowieka. - Nie mieliśmy wyboru, miał na palcu pierścień królowej Frei. Arenhus spojrzał na Tomasa tak, jakby nie był do końca pewny, czy aby przypadkiem jeszcze nie śpi, a to wszystko jest tylko sennym psikusem jego umysłu. - Jesteś absolutnie pewien? - Było ze mną dwóch starszych strażników i obaj potwierdzili, że pierścień jest autentyczny. Poza tym mężczyzna rzeczywiście wydaje się być kimś ważnym, jest wysoki, o dumnej sylwetce i niezwykle jasnych włosach. Nosi też miecz za pasem, choć nie jest już najmłodszy… - Dobrze, już się nie tłumacz. Zaprowadź mnie do niego - rozkazał twardo marszałek, zapominając o zmęczeniu. Pierścienie królowej Frei, dziś niemal już zapomniane, były przedmiotami, którymi władcy Arendelle obdarowywali ludzi dokonujących znacznych zasług dla królestwa. Gwarantowały im one dożywotnie prawo do proszenia władcy o pomoc, lub też możliwość wejścia i schronienia się na zamku, bez względu na okoliczności. Pierścienie te wytapiane były z czystego srebra, formowanego w kształt krótkiego walca, na środku którego widniał pięknie wygrawerowany krokus, symbol Arendelle. Niemal niemożliwym było go podrobić, gdyż wszystkie zabezpieczenia były niemal niezauważalne dla niewprawnego oka. W pospiesznej drodze na dół marszałek przeszukiwał najgłębsze zakamarki umysłu, próbując za wszelką cenę przypomnieć sobie, który z obdarowanych zasłużonych, pasujących do opisu, jeszcze cieszył się życiem. Pamiętał bowiem, że już król Håvard, pradziadek Elsy, nigdy nie zdecydował się nikogo obdarować pierścieniem, przez wzgląd na bezpieczeństwo kraju, a kolejni władcy poszli za jego przykładem. - Gdzie jest nasz gość? - zapytał Arenhus, gdy wszedłszy do holu, nie zobaczył nikogo, kto by na niego oczekiwał. Na twarzy Tomasa wymalowane było natomiast bezbrzeżne zdziwienie. - Nie rozumiem, przecież Björn i Anders mieli tu z nim czekać… Zirytowany Arenhus, nie zastanawiając się, ruszył korytarzem przed siebie. - Panie marszałku… - Sam go znajdę. Ty na wszelki wypadek zostań tutaj, gdyby twoi koledzy okazali się jeszcze mniej zaradni i przez przypadek zgubili rosłego, uzbrojonego mężczyznę w środku pałacu. Arenhus zdecydowanym krokiem przemierzał korytarze, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć tajemniczego gościa. Był zły, że zamiast w spokoju studiować księgi w swoim gabinecie, z winy strażników musiał po nocy uganiać się za jakimś obcym mężczyzną, który przecież szybciej by z nim porozmawiał, gdyby zaczekał przy wrotach. Choć w grę wchodził pierścień królowej Frei, to marszałek nie był aż tak naiwny, by nie wierzyć, że mógł istnieć sposób dokładnego skopiowania pierścienia. Nie miał też aż tak zakurzonej ze starości pamięci, by nie pamiętać wszystkich obdarowanych pierścieniami - a oni, co do jednego, spoczywali już w ziemi. Taki incydent mógł mieć jakiś ukryty cel, którego przyzwyczajeni do spokoju wartownicy z pewnością by nie dostrzegli. Znalazł się już po drugiej stronie zamku, a do tej pory nie usłyszał choćby najlżejszego szmeru. Zaniepokoiło go do tego stopnia, że już miał wrócić, by wszcząć alarm, lecz dokładnie w tej samej chwili dostrzegł, że jedno skrzydło drzwi prowadzących do komnaty portretowej jest uchylone, a przez szparę wydostaje się słaba smuga światła. Ostrożnie rozejrzał się dookoła, po czym cicho podkradł się do wejścia i zajrzał do wnętrza sali. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, w zawsze pustej o tej porze sali, na stojących w kątach ozdobnych świecznikach zapalone były wszystkie świece, rzucające migotliwą, niepokojącą poświatę na postać stojącą pośrodku sali, tyłem do wejścia. W jej posturze, pomimo iż aż biło od niej szlachetne urodzenie, było coś odpychającego, coś, co nie pozwalało spojrzeć na nią przyjaźnie. Strażników nigdzie nie było widać. - Kim jesteś i czego tu szukasz? - zapytał twardo marszałek, wchodząc w krąg rzucanego przez świecie światła. Mężczyzna nawet nie drgnął, ani nie odwrócił głowy, cały czas wpatrzony w jeden obraz, wiszący na środku ściany - portret koronacyjny królowej Idun. - Na twoim miejscu, odpowiedziałbym, i to szybko - zagroził Arenhus, podchodząc bliżej do mężczyzny. W tym momencie przybysz powoli uniósł prawą dłoń i marszałek dostrzegł, że na jej środkowym palcu widnieje pierścień królowej Frei, którego misternie wygrawerowany krokus rzucał odblaski na pogrążone we śnie obrazy. - Myślę, że mam prawo tu przebywać, mając to - powiedział obcy z pięknym, arendalskim akcentem, zaciskając dłoń w pięść. - Kim jestem, zapewne też już wiesz, choć po tylu latach twój wiecznie stary umysł musiał porzucić wspomnienia o mnie - dodał, a jego głęboki głos zagrał na napiętych strunach ciszy tak donośnie i głucho, jakby pochodził z czeluści zaświatów. - Jo, hun er vakker, Idun dronningen, den blir med i mitt sinn*… ''- zanucił, odwracając się przodem do Arenhusa, a jego martwe, stalowe spojrzenie przeszyło marszałka na wskroś. Arenhus otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdumienia. - Magnus Stavarsson? Nigdy nie spodziewał się już ujrzeć tej szlachetnie zimnej twarzy. Choć minął już szmat czasu, od kiedy widział ją ostatni raz, to niewiele się ona zmieniła. To, co jednak uległo przemianie, spowodowało, że dawne odczucia odrazy i nieprzyjaźni, obudziły się w marszałku ze zdwojoną siłą. Magnus wygiął wargi w lekkim uśmiechu, który jednak nie objął twarzy. Zupełnie jakby mięśnie poruszające wargami były jedynymi, które jeszcze były w stanie funkcjonować w śmiertelnym mrozie bijącym od całej jego postaci. - Zmieniłeś się - stwierdził kurtuazyjnie Arenhus, zaplatając dłonie za plecami. Miał głębokie przeczucie, że coś tu było nie tak. Nie sądził, by Stavarsson ot tak zechciał odwiedzić miejsce, w którym jego serce doznało zapewne najgorszych cierpień w całym jego życiu. - Zawsze uprzejmy do bólu - westchnął Magnus, z wyraźną nutą ironii w głosie. - Nie zastanawia cię, co tu robię, skąd mam pierścień i gdzie się podziali strażnicy? - Owszem, chciałbym o to zapytać. Na razie jednak oceniam, jak wiele poświęciłeś dla władzy nad tą magią, która pozwoliła ci omamić gwardzistów i zamknąć za mną drzwi, gdy wszedłem - odpowiedział marszałek, pozornie obojętnie, choć strach zaczął już mącić fale jego duszy. Był zbyt stary i zbyt mądry, by nie dostrzec, że zmiany w wyglądzie Magnusa zostały wyrządzone przez magię, która pożerała swoich adeptów, oferując im swoją potęgę za niewyobrażalną cenę. Gdy zobaczył go pierwszy raz, przybywając z, jeszcze wtedy księciem, Agdarem do hrabstwa Troms, zapamiętał go jako wysokiego, urodziwego szlachcica z północy, o włosach barwy pszenicy, błękitnych oczach i powściągliwej, poważnej twarzy. Teraz ta twarz była niemal nieludzka, z daleka zapewniająca, że Magnus już nigdy wobec niczego nie będzie miał przyjaznych zamiarów. - Widzę, że zazdrość doprowadziła cię dalej, niż sądziłem… - Zazdrości pozbyłem się już dawno, staruszku. Idun, zostawiając mnie dla Agdara, znacznie przyczyniła się do odkrycia moich, że tak to ujmę, naturalnych predyspozycji. W zasadzie powinienem jej być teraz wdzięczny… Gdyby oczywiście żyła. - Po co tu przybyłeś? - zapytał twardo Arenhus, cały czas próbując panować nad wzbierającym w nim, zdecydowanie nienaturalnym strachem. Wizyta Magnusa mogła być o wiele bardziej nieprzyjemna, niż na początku sądził. Pierwszy raz cieszył się, że Elsa i Anna były daleko stąd. Stavarsson podszedł do marszałka tak blisko, że ten mógł niemal poczuć na czole jego zimny oddech. - Nie przyszedłem tu rozpamiętywać przeszłości. - Więc pytam po raz ostatni, po co tu jesteś? I skąd masz pierścień? - Idun dała mi go w sekrecie, tuż po ślubie z Agdarem, sądząc, że ten podarunek sprawi, że wszystko będzie jak dawniej - odpowiedział Magnus, spoglądając na pierścień z mieszaniną żalu i wściekłości, zupełnie jakby był to swego rodzaju stygmat, który choć sprawiał potężny ból, to obiecywał utrzymanie właściwej ścieżki. - Ale nie martw się, starcze, nie przybyłem tu by kogokolwiek skrzywdzić. Przyszedłem się tylko pożegnać. Niedługo będą potrzebować mnie gdzie indziej. - Stavarsson ponownie odwrócił się plecami do marszałka i zapatrzył na portret królowej Idun. - Z kim? Jej wysokość Elsa oraz księżniczka Anna wyjechały z misją dyplomatyczną. - Wiem, wiem - odparł nieobecnym głosem Magnus, powoli wyciągając dłonie ku ramom obrazu. - Chciałem pożegnać się z nią… W chwili, gdy dotknął płótna, nadciągająca burza wydała z siebie pierwszy krzyk grzmotu, rozdzierając niebo kościstym piorunem. Nim marszałek zdążył mrugnąć, postać Magnusa zamieniła się w gęsty, czarny, nieprzenikniony dym. Płomienie świec zdusiły się w sobie, jakby chwycone za gardła, i w całej komnacie zapadła ciemność. Poczuł, że nogi odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa, a głowa staje się nieważka, tracąc poczucie kierunku. Ostatnim co usłyszał, upadając na kolana, był ogłuszający trzask pękających szyb, gdy wszystkie okna eksplodowały na raz, oraz głuchy odgłos uderzeń w zatrzaśnięte magią drzwi. Gdy otworzył oczy, zobaczył nad sobą zaniepokojoną twarz Andersa. Powstrzymując mdłości i potworny ból głowy, zdołał unieść się na ramionach, pomimo protestów strażnika. - Jak długo byłem nieprzytomny? - spytał bełkotliwie, dostrzegając w kącie komnaty Björna, który pospiesznie zapalał świece. W ich słabym świetle szkody zadane przez Magnusa zdawały się być jeszcze bardziej dotkliwe i przerażające. Odłamki szkła walały się wszędzie, chrzęszcząc pod stopami strażników, część z nich siłą wybuchu została wbita w bezcenne płótna, niszcząc je nieodwracalnie. Ulewny deszcz zacinał do środka komnaty, szybko zalewając panele i drogocenny dywan. Żyrandol wisiał przechylony i w każdej chwili mógł roztrzaskać się w drobny mak, gdyż jeden z mocujących go łańcuchów pękł, zwisając bezładnie. - Ponad dziesięć minut - oznajmił Anders, pomagając wstać wciąż osłabionemu marszałkowi. - Gdzie wyście byli, do diaska?! - zakrzyknął Arenhus, gdy opuściło go otępienie, wyrzucając z siebie całą frustrację i przede wszystkim, ogromny strach. Strażnicy popatrzyli po sobie zawstydzonym wzrokiem. - Zostawiliśmy go - przyznał się Björn, spuszczając głowę. - Miał pierścień królowej Frei, zachowywał się dostojnie, myśleliśmy, że to przyjaciel Arendelle. Dopiero gdy usłyszeliśmy huk w komnacie, zrozumieliśmy, że stało się coś złego, ale drzwi były zatrzaśnięte. Arenhus westchnął, biorąc się pod boki, jak zwykle zwykł robić, gdy był zły, lecz nie miał siły ani ochoty karcić tych mężczyzn. Wszyscy, włącznie z nim, zostali tej nocy oszukani. - Cóż, z pewnością kiedyś był przyjacielem… - westchnął marszałek. - Gdzie jest Tomas? - Pobiegł do miasta po lekarza, bo doktor Lindberg popłynął z jej wysokością do Iberii - odparł Anders. - Dobrze, nie czuję się najlepiej… Przez chwilę zapadła cisza, w której słychać było jedynie jednostajny szum deszczu oraz odległe pomruki grzmotów. Arenhusowi już krwawiło serce, gdy wyobrażał sobie jak Anna po powrocie przyjdzie przywitać się ze swoimi ukochanymi obrazami. - Kto to był, panie marszałku? - zapytał cicho Björn, a w jego głosie słychać było obawę. Arenhus westchnął, wpatrując się w nieprzeniknioną, czarną masę chmur, która osiadła nad miastem niczym widmo śmierci. - To był Magnus Olle Stavarsson, syn Ollego Stavarssona, zarządcy wojskowego hrabstwa Troms. Burzowidzący. I pierwszy narzeczony jej wysokości królowej Idun… Błyskawica po raz kolejny rozdarła niebo, a w jej trupim blasku Arenhus dostrzegł, że po jednym obrazie na ścianie pozostał tylko ciemny ślad odciśnięty przez ramę. Portret koronacyjny królowej Idun zniknął bez śladu. *** ''Valencia, obecnie '' '' Tuż po zachodzie słońca, od horyzontu po horyzont niebo pokryły gęste, siwe chmury, które sprawiały wrażenie, że nieboskłon ze zmęczenia zaraz oprze się na dachach. Świat dookoła skurczył się i zbladł, pogrążając się w dziwnej, gęstej zawiesinie czasu i przestrzeni, zupełnie jakby miasto potrzebowało odpoczynku od codziennego wzbudzania zachwytu. Anna obserwowała tę rozświetloną pojedynczymi poblaskami nijakość zza zakurzonego okna biblioteki, opierając zmęczoną głowę na blacie malutkiego stolika. Ta pogoda idealnie obrazowała stan jej ducha, który w końcu zdecydował, że księżniczka powinna poważnie przemyśleć kilka kwestii. O dziwo, nie płakała, jak po ostatnich sprzeczkach z Elsą. Czuła jedynie ciężar pośrodku wielkiej pustki, ciężar nowych spostrzeżeń, którym z rezygnacją pozwoliła dojść do głosu. Była zła na siostrę, choć jeszcze rok temu obiecywała sobie solennie, że już nigdy więcej nic, ani nikt nie zdoła ich poróżnić. Ale czy to było w ogóle możliwe? Czy można było zawsze trwać w niezachwianej harmonii, zwłaszcza, że tak bardzo się różniły? Elsa miała swoje racje, wszystko umiała wytłumaczyć racjonalnie i, co Anna musiała przyznać, brzmiało to wiarygodnie. To tylko potęgowało frustrację Anny, która zawsze przede wszystkim dotykała rzeczywistości sercem, a nie rozumem. Jej nieudane próby wytłumaczenia Elsie, że w tym miejscu dzieją się dziwne rzeczy, jedynie dobitnie dawały jej odczuć, że zawsze była tą drugą. Elsa była starsza, bardziej odpowiedzialna, stateczna i kobieca. Anna przyzwyczaiła już wszystkich do swojej słodkiej, dziewczęcej niedojrzałości, która pozwalała jej wieść beztroskie życie, w cieniu swojej siostry. Od dłuższego czasu ten błogi stan rzeczy zaczął ją jednak uwierać, niczym nawet najwygodniejsze buty po zbyt długiej podróży. Dusiła się w codzienności, choć starała się nadać jej bardziej intensywny wymiar. Było to jednak jak próba nakarmienia głodującego ziarnem pszenicy. W drodze do Iberii zrozumiała, że tym, czego jej brakowało, był ciężar odpowiedzialności. Przecież nie była już dzieckiem, choć jej lekkomyślne wybryki i marzycielski duch nie pozwalały nikomu dostrzec tej zmiany. Pragnęła poczuć się potrzebna i niezastąpiona. Pierwsza. Ten święty, bezcenny liczebnik ukochał sobie jednak Elsę, co w dużej mierze podsyciło chęć Anny do skonfrontowania się z nią w jakikolwiek sposób. Obecna sytuacja ukazywała jednak dobitnie, że jej wysiłki spełzły na niczym, co w połączeniu z wieloma obawami, dzisiejszym zawodem na Alexandrze i dziwną obojętnością siostry stworzyło łatwopalną mieszankę wybuchową. Teraz potrzebowała nieco odpocząć od Elsy, by wszystko przemyśleć i uspokoić jeszcze niedojrzałe myśli, które chwiały stałością wszystkich uczuć. Kochała przecież siostrę bezgranicznie i nie chciała zrobić lub powiedzieć czegoś, co postawiłoby między nimi kolejne drzwi, w które musiałaby pukać przez kilka następnych lat. Potarła dłońmi zmęczoną twarz i cicho wyszła z biblioteki, pragnąc zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza, które z pewnością orzeźwiłoby jej myśli. Choć było już bardzo późno, to wciąż przemykała ostrożnie korytarzami, w razie gdyby Alexander jeszcze nie przestał jej szukać. Nie natknęła się jednak na nikogo i bez przeszkód dotarła do wrót, wychodzących na główny dziedziniec. Wrodzona energiczność dała o sobie znać, nie pozwoliwszy Annie spokojnie pokonać schodów. Tym razem jednak właśnie ona ją zdradziła, bo opierająca się o fontannę postać natychmiast zwróciła na nią uwagę. W tym słabym świetle Anna rozpoznała ją dopiero po chwili, lecz zamiast radośnie do niej podbiec, jakaś nagła, przeklęta myśl nakazała jej się zatrzymać. Kristoff. Nawet z takiej odległości dostrzegła, jak jego twarz tężeje w wyrazie, który jeszcze przed chwilą musiały podsycać ogniem i wykuwać zupełnie sprzeczne myśli. Te jednak, które w końcu wygrały, pozostawiły po sobie twór, który ani trochę nie spodobał się Annie. Och, dlaczego się zatrzymała? Przez długą chwilę trwali tak, nakryci na nieprzyjemnych myślach. Księżniczka uderzyło nagłe przeczucie, że Kristoff o wszystkim jakoś się dowiedział, a jej nagłe powstrzymanie się przed bliskością musiało potwierdzić jego najgorsze obawy. Anna miała jednak na dziś dość komplikacji i, choć zupełnie nie przygotowała się na tę rozmowę, odważnie ruszyła na spotkanie z Kristoffem, który uważnie obserwował każdy jej krok. Gdy stanęła naprzeciwko niego, po wędrówce, która zdawała się trwać wieczność, zdobyła się jedynie na krótki, ale najzupełniej szczery uśmiech, zupełnie jakby chciała nim rozświetlić pochmurną twarz Kristoffa. - Strażnicy, którzy byli dziś z tobą i Alexandrem w mieście do teraz śmieją z księcia. Mówią, że tym razem jego niesamowity, gorący urok nie zadziałał na księżniczkę zimnej północy - powiedział Kristoff bez zbędnych wstępów, powoli cedząc słowa między zaciśniętymi zębami. - Powiedz mi, proszę, co się wydarzyło - poprosił nieco łagodniejszym tonem. Anna nieco odetchnęła, widząc, że złość Kristoffa nie jest wymierzona w nią, ale i tak czuła ogromny niepokój, czy aby po tym, co usłyszy, nie obdarzy jej podobnym, zimnym spojrzeniem. - Jak wiesz, Alexander jest niezwykle… ekspresyjnym i wesołym człowiekiem - zaczęła Anna, ostrożnie dobierając słowa tej improwizacji - podobnie jak ja. Lubiłam z nim rozmawiać i śmiać się, przez ten czas stał się dla mnie bratnią duszą. Kristoff, słysząc te słowa, zacisnął pięści i spuścił głowę, jakby zaraz miał usłyszeć wyrok, skazujący go na samotność. - Bratnią duszą i nikim więcej - zapewniła ciepło księżniczka, delikatnie ujmując jego ogromne dłonie i podchodząc na tyle blisko, by odszukać wzrokiem jego utkwione w ziemi spojrzenie. Przez jedną straszną chwilę obawiała się, że odtrąci jej dotyk i odwróci głowę, lecz po chwili Kristoff rozluźnił pięści i odetchnął, jakby zrzucał z piersi niewyobrażalny ciężar. Poczuła ogromną ulgę, lecz musiała jeszcze przebrnąć przez ostatnią przeszkodę, jeśli chciała pozostać wobec niego w absolutnej szczerości. - Posłuchaj mnie teraz uważnie - poprosiła, patrząc mu uważnie w oczy. - Zawsze słucham - odpowiedział, w końcu zdobywając się na lekki uśmiech. - Tuż po zakończeniu przedstawienia, na które zabrał mnie Alexander, zaprowadził mnie do centrum miasta, gdzie trwał dzień targowy. Już wtedy zachowywał się nieco inaczej, jakby coś planował. Trzymał mnie cały czas za rękę, co wtedy odebrałam za oznakę przyjaźni. - Mocniej ścisnęła dłonie Kristoffa, widząc, jak się skrzywił. - Ale jeszcze wtedy niczego nie podejrzewałam. Kupił mi wiosorek i sam założył mi go na szyję. Nie spodobało mi się to, ale nigdy wcześniej się tak nie zachowywał, więc nie snułam podejrzeń. Gdy już mieliśmy wracać do pałacu, nagle zmienił kierunek, prowadząc mnie w wąskie uliczki, a potem na dach jednego z budynków. Widok stamtąd był niesamowity, mogłam objąć wzrokiem prawie pół miasta. Myślałam, że zaprowadził mnie tam tylko z tego powodu, lecz myliłam się… Wszystkie nieprzyjemne wspomnienia uderzyły w nią ze zdwojoną mocą, a niemal czytające w jej myślach spojrzenie Kristoffa również zwielokrotniały obawy o to, co się stanie, gdy skończy mówić. Mama mówiła jej nieraz, że gdy czuła strach przed zdradzeniem czegoś, to najprawdopodobniej przez to, że bała się reakcji drugiej osoby, a najbardziej utraty jej uczuć. Obawa była ponoć tym większa, im uczucia były potężniejsze. Anna wiedziała teraz, że Idun miała rację, gdy zorientowała się, że niemal cała trzęsie się ze strachu. Miała też jednak świadomość, że kłamstwo na pewno skazywałoby ją na utratę Kristoffa, a ta myśl była najbardziej przerażająca ze wszystkich. - Powiedział mi, że Saúl, mężczyzna, który urządził przedstawienie, oznajmił mu szeptem, gdy kończyliśmy z nim rozmowę, iż widziałby mnie jako księżniczkę Iberii u boku Alexandra… Wyznał mi, że już od początku uważał podobnie i nim zdążyłam zaprotestować, pocałował mnie. Poczuła, jak całe ciało Kristoffa sztywnieje z gniewu. Ciepły brąz jego oczu pociemniał złowróżebnie, zaczynając ciskać gromy. Mimo usilnych starań Anny, wyrwał dłonie z jej uścisku, po czym gwałtownymi ruchami zaczął podwijać rękawy koszuli. - Która komnata? - zapytał pozornie spokojnym tonem. - Słucham? - odpowiedziała zaskoczona pytaniem na pytanie. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niej, co zamierza zrobić. - Kristoff, proszę, nie rób tego, to książę! - jęknęła błagalnie, starając się nie podnosić głosu. - Wiesz, co może się stać, jeśli choćby go tkniesz? - Pocałował cię, nie zamierzam puścić mu tego płazem, choćbym miał wywołać dwie wojny na raz - odparł stanowczo, zmierzając w stronę schodów do pałacu. Zastąpiła mu drogę, starając się wyglądać na tyle niewzruszoną, na ile pozwalały jej roztrzęsione emocje. Nie mogła pozwolić, by Kristoff pobił księcia. To przekreśliłoby szansę na pokój między Sverigią a Iberią, może nawet zapoczątkowało konflikt Iberii z Arendelle, ściągnęło na Kristoffa nieprzyjemne konsekwencje oraz do końca skomplikowało relacje Anny z Elsą. - Nie oddałam pocałunku, nawet nie przeszło mi to przez myśl - zapewniła, chwytając się ostatnich argumentów. - Wiesz o tym. Już myślała, że nic nie zapobiegnie katastrofie, gdy Kristoff zatrzymał się tuż przed pierwszym schodem. - Wiem - odpowiedział po chwili, odwracając się. - Po prostu przeraziłem się, że ktoś mógłby mi cię odebrać… Anna uśmiechnęła się, czując, jak do jej oczu napływają łzy ulgi. - Nigdy nie pozwolę się odebrać - zapewniła, wyciągając ręce ku ukochanemu. Kristoff w dwóch krokach znalazł się przy Annie, otaczając ją ramionami z taką pasją i dokładnością, z jaką przytula ktoś, kto nie chce przeoczyć nic z osoby trzymanej bezpiecznie przy sercu. Anna nigdy wcześniej nie czuła większej ulgi, niż ta, która właśnie lśniła na jej policzkach diamentami łez. Już powiedziała wszystko, a on dalej tu stał - cóż mogło lepiej oddać jej szczęście? Wtedy przypomniała sobie o jednym szczególe, na moment odsuwając policzek od ramienia Kristoffa. Bez namysłu sięgnęła ku zapięciu pięknego naszyjnika, który kupił jej Alexander. - Nie będzie mi już potrzebny - oznajmiła z rezolutnym uśmiechem, wrzucając wisiorek do fontanny. Woda połknęła szmaragd z cichym, zdawałoby się pełnym ulgi, pluskiem. - Ale wiesz, że jeśli jeszcze raz podejdzie do ciebie bliżej niż na krok, to poważnie sobie z nim porozmawiam? - zapytał poważnie Kristoff, choć w jego oczach nie było już poprzedniej złości. - Więc może lepiej, żeby się nie zbliżał - odparła z uśmiechem Anna, obejmując dłońmi szyję Kristoffa. Nic więcej nie musiała mówić. Dotyk ukochanych ust przegnał resztki złych emocji, jak pierwsza fala przypływu jednym, łagodnym muśnięciem wygładza nierówności piasku. Całował tak, jakby pragnął na zawsze wymazać z pamięci jej warg barbarzyński ślad Alexandra, aż w końcu zupełnie zapomniała gdzie jest i że istnieje coś takiego jak świat. Znużenie i apatia przykrytego kołdrą chmur miasta ukryła ich przed spojrzeniami, zniechęcając wartowników i służących do wyjścia na dziedziniec. W taką noc każdy potrzebował schować się w pobliżu światła przed przytłaczającą, brzydką ciemnością. Anna i Kristoff nie potrzebowali pochodni, świec, czy ognisk; mieli wystarczająco światła i ciepła w swoich oczach, by mrok bał się do nich choćby zbliżyć. * - (nor.) "Tak, jest piękna, królowa Idun na zawsze pozostanie w mym sercu". Wyjaśnienie tego fragmentu pojawi się w jednym z następnych rozdziałów. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania